Fairy dust & loving Lies
by Ladyfaelyn
Summary: Romano and his brother Feliciano are fairies who peacefully live in a magical forest. Protected by a powerful wizard who protects all the supernatural creatures who dwell in the forest. But one day the forest is attacked by hunters who over power the wizard and capture all the magical creatures as well Feliciano & Romano. The fairy brothers are then put into jars and sold into the
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Romano and his brother Feliciano are fairies who peacefully live in a magical forest. Protected by a powerful wizard who protects all the supernatural creatures who dwell in the forest. But one day the forest is attacked by hunters who over power the wizard and capture all the magical creatures as well Feliciano & Romano. The fairy brothers are then put into jars and sold into the black market as trinkets of good luck. Until they are both bought and separated. What will happen to them and will they be reunited once again ?

rating T

{first fan fiction may or may not suck...I don't know...}

 **Chapter one: fairy rings**

They say if you step into a fairy ring that a fairy will grant you one wish,

The night had finally begun as Romano headed home. The fairy had been out all day in his beloved tomato garden where he ate and worked all day long. Romano was so ready to go back into his little home underneath a large tomato plant. Once Romano entered his small home he just flopped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

That is until the screams filled his ears as he suddenly awoke from said sleep,frantic knocks hit his door quickly as the fairy fluttered over opening the small wooden door.

To see his friend Feliks breathless in front of him leaning in the doorway. "The hunters…they have overpowered the wizard and are capturing us. I have come to warn y-" the fairy had been suddenly grabbed by the rough hands of a human hunter.

As Romano watched his friend being taken away. "FEILKS !" the tomato fairy cried before realizing he had to save his brother. His stupid brother who was helpless like a human baby. Quickly Romano left his home watching it be destroyed as he beat his wings faster before the air from his lungs were suddenly knocked out.

As he was pulled back and into a glass jar. The jar was put into a pouch as soon as Romano was caught it was dark and musty. At the top were holes to let him breathe like some kind of bug.

Romano banged against the sides of the jar trying to get out but just tired himself out. Bitter tears begin to flow down Romano's cheeks "I couldn't save you Feli…I can't even save myself…." the fairy said as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pushed them closer to his chest.

As he sobbed until he heard a soft voice. "Ve~ fratello is that you ?!" Romano looked up "eh Feli is that you ?" Romano asked as he crawled over to the right side of the jar where he could faintly make out a small silhouette of another fairy.

"Ve! yes it's me Feli !…he looks like fratello got caught by the hunters too…" the other tomato fairy said with a tired smile. "Shut up ! they caught me because I went to go look for you !"

Romano snorted back at him as the pouch moved making the jars bang against each other. "Damn it ! what are they going to do to us ?" Romano said angrily. "maybe they want to be our friends fratello ! maybe it won't be so bad you'll see !" Feliciano said happily.

"Of course you would think that stupid they don;t want to be our friends. They want to use for their own reasons….don't you know humans are selfish animals that have no hearts and only care about themselves and their needs." Romano said.

When Suddenly they stopped moving both brothers stood still what was happening now ? As suddenly as they were dropped into the pouch they were emptied out and into a large box filled with others of their kind. Romano recognized Feilks.

'FEILKS !" Feliciano cried out waving to the dismayed blonde fairy. Romano waved undethustically…their jars were placed side by side next to the blonde fairy's jar. Before a lid was put on the box once again they were all left in the dark.

"Like you totally didn't escape even after I gave you the warning ? " The blonde fairy said with a smirk Romano just glared at him "no now shut the fuck up !…I wanna hear what those fucking humans have to say." Romano said as tried to listen. **"** Alright so tomorrow we'll sell all of them in the black market."…Romano's eyes turned into a saucers "We're fucked…."

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano had somehow managed to fall asleep in that tiny jar made of glass. The little fairy yawned as he awoke to find himself in a new place. There were many people walking some stopped and looked at him. Which frightened him quite a lot as he pressed his back against the glass. "ve~ fratello,Feliks wake up !…" Feliciano cried shakily. As his brother and friend slowly woke up. "what the hell ! where are we ?" Romano hissed angrily. Feilks sighed "I think I know….the humans call it the black market but us fay folk call it the death market. It's where humans sell whatever illegally such as other humans and magical creatures. The humans who buy the magical creature then decides it's fate some are taken as slaves of any kind. Others are not so lucky and are killed for their magic." Romano gulped if this was true then they were truly screwed. Romano noticed that two blonde men were at the stand one was stern looking and he was holding a jar with a fairy he knew as Tino. The other man held two jars. Romano didn't know them but Felicano did, they were brothers known as Lukas and Emil. The man who held their jars looked happy and energetic and less terrifying then the one who held Tino's jar. "Ve~ Emil & Lukas are lucky they get to stay with each other right fratello…?" Feliciano said innocently Romano didn't answer him. Neither did Feilks they all just sat in silence. That's when two more people approached the stand one man had starch white hair with blood red eyes. Like a vampire and the other had blonde hair the color of sunshine with cold blue eyes like the waves of the ocean. The one with the white hair ran off to where they kept the bigger magical creatures such as the mermaids,neko-people,and etc. But the blonde one stayed neared them Romano didn't like the looks of him and began to swear at the man to stay away. Feliks however could have cared less they didn't seem very interesting to him. Feliciano however could not stop looking at the blonde man's eyes. They were so hypnotizing the little fairy fluttered his wings to gain the man's attention it seemed to work. Seeing as the man had been picking up each one of their jars. He was a bit taken back when Romano started to bang against the side of the glass jar aggressively. The man quickly set the angry tomato fairy's jar back down. But once he picked up Felicano's jar Feliciano scooted up to the glass that was facing the man. Smiling at him as he tapped at the glass to say hello. The man however seemed confused so Felicano waved the man smiled briefly before waving back awkwardly. That's when other voice called out "Hey ! Ludwig I got my fish !" the pale haired male said with eagerness as he ran over, once he got close enough he peered into the glass. His blood red eyes startled Felicano making him pressing himself against Ludwig's side of the glass for comfort. "Gilbert your scaring him. Stop. Go play with your fish or something." Ludwig said as he walked over to the seller and paid him the money. The starched haired male whined "AW~ c'mon Luddy mutti always said to share our things !" Ludwig glared him "nein. This is a person as well." Ludwig said coldly before walking toward the exit. Romano started to screech "Felicano ! Bring him back you fucking potato bastard ! Bring my fratello back you bastard." he screamed as tears began to trickle down his chin. Sadly his screams went deaf on human ears, Feilks sighed "Like oh my god Felicano didn't even notice he was being taken away he's too distracted by the guy who like just bought him." Romano covered his face to hide his sobs but it failed miserably. "Shut up Feilks just shut the fuck up." Romano managed to croak out "ugh like touchy much Romano ?" Feliks said. After what seemed like hours Romano felt something no someone watching him as he looked up from his hands to come face to face with a pair of deep green eyes that reminded him of home. His face was red from crying too much. The fairy sniffled as his jar was being picked up. "Go away get the fuck away from me." Romano screamed but it was more like a bell ringing.

The man smiled brightly "aww your like a little tomate." he said cheerily as he paid the man his due. Romano eyes widen as he looked over to Feilks who simply smirked and waved goodbye. Romano banged his fists against the glass. "No ! FELIKS do something help me !" Romano cried as he was carried away to god knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano was anxious where was this man taking him ? To this house so he could eat was what Romano thought. Romano had tried to escape multiple times since coming into the possession of the man. He had slammed his tiny body into the sides the glass jar multiple times hoping that it would knock it out of the man's hands. But it had failed…the man had even wrapped both of his hands around the jar for extra security. So here Romano sat bitter and angry cursing at the world. That is until the he realized the man had stopped moving.

In fact Romano now found himself on a table unguarded by the man. Seeing this as an opportunity to flee Romano slammed his small body against the glass one last time successfully knocking it onto it's side. Quickly Romano rolled the glass to end of the table but right before it was about to fall on the cold hard floor. A pair of tan strong hands caught it. "Damn you bastard !" Romano screeched. Before hearing the soft swainish accented voice of the man "ah I see you probably want to stretch your wings right ? Being all cooped up in that small jar must be hard. Alright I'll let you out." the man said before foolishly opening the lid. Romano flew out But before he even had a chance he suddenly found himself on the ground.

"ugh what the hell…why I'm I on the ground." Romano raised his head and realized everything was much smaller now. Well some what smaller. "what did you do to me ?!" he yelled there was terror & anxiousness in his voice. What had happened to him. His wings…they were gone. "n-nothing I merely set you free but you….turned human from what I can tell…." the other man said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before removing his jacket and placing it over Romano's shoulders. "Don't fucking touch me." Romano hissed but pulled the jacket closer.

That is until his shock sent him into an unconscious state. When Romano became conscious once again he was fully clothed again but they were much too big on him. that much was obvious and his head was banging. Romano groaned and he rubbed his forehead. "Where the hell Im I ?" he asked himself aloud. Before looking around the room it was daylight outside and the room itself was roomy. Romano began to get up until. The door slowly began to open and there in the doorway was the bastard who brought him. "Oh you're finally awake I'm so glad !"

the strange man replied cheerily. "Yeah…I guess how long was out and who the fuck are you anyway bastard ?" Romano asked him suspiciously. "Eh…oh I'm Antonio…and you've been asleep for a whole week now….if you don't mind me asking but what is your name since I gave you mine." Antonio asked completely ignoring Romano's hostile tone."WHAT ! a whole fucking week….Feli must be god knows where now….fuck…as for my name…it's Romano.

End of chapter three

{really short chapter….sorry.}


	4. Chapter 4

When Feliciano had opened his eyes after falling asleep in Ludwig's bed. He felt bad that Ludwig had slept in that uncomfortable rocking chair. So to make up for it Feliciano decided to make Ludwig some breakfast slowly Feliciano got up from bed. The door was only a feet away so Feliciano hoped that the floor didn't creak to wake up Ludwig. But when he opened the door to his surprise there was a man with brown hair,glasses and wearing black and clothing. He had a paper in his hands. The expression on his face as far as Feli could tell was shock and disbelief. "Oh hello ! Ludwig is sleeping right now. I'm Feliciano ! nice to meet you. Now can you direct me to the kitchen ? I'm hungry." he chirped in his usually happy voice but of course he kept the tone one decibel lower. Before pushing pass the stunned man and walking down the large stairway. "W-wait ! Mr. Feliciano !" a voice called with an Austrian accent the voice belonged to the same man who had the fancy looking black and white attire ""Oh mister glasses man ! what's the matter ?" Feliciano asked curiously tilting his head to the side. "My name is Roderich not glasses man. I didn't realize Master Ludwig had er….company but nevertheless considering that he is an important man I suggest you exit though the servant back door and put on some decent clothes." The man Roderich said rather coldly. Felicano was confused..what did this man mean when he had to exit the building though the back door ? As Felicano thought about this he heard a familiar feminine voice call his name questionably "Feli ? is that you ?" Felicano looked down the stairwell where at the end was a beautiful young Hungarian woman with long brown hair and bright seaweed eyes. Who was wearing a green maid dress it took a second for Felicano to realize who it was. "Elizabeta ! what are you doing here in Ludwig's house ! I thought you of all people would have escaped !" Felicano exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. He happily jumped into the arms of the woman named Elizabeta. Being sure she would catch him which of course she did as they hugged each other tightly. Almost as if they never wanted to let go of each other. They heard an awkward cough coming from Roderich but simply ignored it, finally after what seemed like hours they let go of each other. "How long have you been here Elizabeta ?" Felicano questioned her. "Ah well I just came here yesterday night with this god for nothing jerk who thinks he's so awesome and that I should be grateful to be owned by him. Can you believe that but that's not the worst thing ! While I was being transported into the tank that had been installed here. The minute my tail hit the air it had turned into a pair of human legs ! I was so embarrssed to be seen like that in front of so many male workers. Luckily the man who had bought me gave me his coat to cover me. At least he sometimes knows how to act like gentleman. she huffed bitterly "But what about you Feli !? How come you're human ?!" Elizabeta asked him. Felicano smiled "Oh it's a long story but not as bad yours ! but first things first I need to eat do you know where the kitchen is ?" Felicano asked her kindly. The young woman nodded and led the way all while Roderich stood there speechless finally figuring it out that Elizabeta Felicano weren't the brothers's one night lovers but the magical creatures they had gone out to buy. But How,when,and why did Ludwig & Gilbert buy magical creatures that can turn human. What was wrong with them ? Then again Roderich expected this reckless behavior from Gilbert. But not from Ludwig…definitely not Ludwig. But none the less Roderich knew he had to get the kitchen before there was mess, and get Elizabeta and Felicano into decent looking clothes. Roderich thought _Great._ more things added to my already full plate. The Austrian butler sighed as he walked into the kitchen fully prepared to see a mess. When Ludwig Beilschmidt had taken home a fairy he never thought in a million years that the said fairy would end up human nor did he think he would end up sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair. So when he did finally wake up from the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs he immediately notice Feliciano was not there. Then perhaps it had all been a dream a strange horrible dream. Sighing out of relief Ludwig calmly walked downstairs to the dinning room to see his brother getting yelled at by some woman with a frying pan ready to give him a good crack to the skull. Then there was Feliciano who was trembling out of fear was also getting yelled at by Roderich about his horrible table manners. So it hadn't been a dream it was real. Ludwig sighed clearly frustrated until finally he exploded "Would you all shut up already ! Roderich stop yelling at Felicano. Gilbert stop acting like a pig and Miss…put down the frying pan ! " Ludwig yelled that stunned the whole room into a pregnant silence. As Ludwig took his seat across his brother from the table and next to Felicano. Who promptly began to talk to him eagerly and of course apologizing about making him stay and sleep on the chair. As Ludwig ate his breakfast and listened to Felicano. Who explained who Elizabeta was and etc and how Roderich had given them proper clothes and a lesson on etiquette. Ludwig nodded along pondering what he was going to do with Felianco he couldn't just throw him out on the streets that'd be inhumane. Nor was he ging to sell him that would also be inhumane. As for Gilbert Ludwig knew that brother wouldn't give up the chance to brag to his friends about his mermaid turning into a human. "we could just hide them here for now….and then whenever we have guests they can stay up in the drawing room….it's almost too perfect. /emLudwig kept pondering still though he had to have more options then just that. That's when Roderiech came over and murmured in his ear about guests that were coming over that very evening. Ludwig nearly choked on his coffee. 'What !? Gilbert did you invite your friends over ?! Along with a few mutuals !? After what happened with Feliciano and Elizabeta !? What will they say when they see them ? How can we explain their sudden appearance !?" Ludwig yelled form across the table. While Gilbert just rolled his eyes "Don't worry bro ! I got this anyway I told them to come and bring their own magical creatures. Tony says that something werid happen to his fairy ! and that he would like to get our advice on what to do with it now…and I haven't seen Francis in ages he said he got a little neko person recently ! "If you don't want them to know about little Feli then just dress him up as staff easy ! " Gilbert said shrugging his brother while Elizabeta just humphed "I'm not some kind of object to be paraded around with I have feelings too you jackass. Screw your friends I'll be up in the library cleaning,the young woman said crossing her arms angrily as Gilbert spewed out his coffee. Trying to get out the words because he really needed her in order to complete his bragging plan. That and he secretly liked to be around her and making her angry. "What could he say ? It was fun ! As for Ludwig he didn't want anyone to know about Feli for fear that he would be taken away and experimented on like an animal. Some may say Ludwig was cold and emotionally distant but he was no heartless monster. So it was decided then they would have guests that very evening. End of chapter five.

Notes

Okay ! Antonio will make an appearance but ! this was during the week Romano was asleep so he will be attending alone ! So don't worry about the timeline also there may be some spelling errors sorry ! posted late night like always sorry !/p


	5. Chapter 5

When Feliciano had opened his eyes after falling asleep in Ludwig's bed. He felt bad that Ludwig had slept in that uncomfortable rocking chair. So to make up for it Feliciano decided to make Ludwig some breakfast slowly Feliciano got up from bed. The door was only a feet away so Feliciano hoped that the floor didn't creak to wake up Ludwig. But when he opened the door to his surprise there was a man with brown hair,glasses and wearing black and clothing. He had a paper in his hands. The expression on his face as far as Feli could tell was shock and disbelief. "Oh hello ! Ludwig is sleeping right now. I'm Feliciano ! nice to meet you. Now can you direct me to the kitchen ? I'm hungry." he chirped in his usually happy voice but of course he kept the tone one decibel lower. Before pushing pass the stunned man and walking down the large stairway. "W-wait ! Mr. Feliciano !" a voice called with an Austrian accent the voice belonged to the same man who had the fancy looking black and white attire ""Oh mister glasses man ! what's the matter ?" Feliciano asked curiously tilting his head to the side. "My name is Roderich not glasses man. I didn't realize Master Ludwig had er….company but nevertheless considering that he is an important man I suggest you exit though the servant back door and put on some decent clothes." The man Roderich said rather coldly. Felicano was confused..what did this man mean when he had to exit the building though the back door ? As Felicano thought about this he heard a familiar feminine voice call his name questionably "Feli ? is that you ?" Felicano looked down the stairwell where at the end was a beautiful young Hungarian woman with long brown hair and bright seaweed eyes. Who was wearing a green maid dress it took a second for Felicano to realize who it was. "Elizabeta ! what are you doing here in Ludwig's house ! I thought you of all people would have escaped !" Felicano exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. He happily jumped into the arms of the woman named Elizabeta. Being sure she would catch him which of course she did as they hugged each other tightly. Almost as if they never wanted to let go of each other. They heard an awkward cough coming from Roderich but simply ignored it, finally after what seemed like hours they let go of each other. "How long have you been here Elizabeta ?" Felicano questioned her. "Ah well I just came here yesterday night with this god for nothing jerk who thinks he's so awesome and that I should be grateful to be owned by him. Can you believe that but that's not the worst thing ! While I was being transported into the tank that had been installed here. The minute my tail hit the air it had turned into a pair of human legs ! I was so embarrssed to be seen like that in front of so many male workers. Luckily the man who had bought me gave me his coat to cover me. At least he sometimes knows how to act like gentleman. she huffed bitterly "But what about you Feli !? How come you're human ?!" Elizabeta asked him. Felicano smiled "Oh it's a long story but not as bad yours ! but first things first I need to eat do you know where the kitchen is ?" Felicano asked her kindly. The young woman nodded and led the way all while Roderich stood there speechless finally figuring it out that Elizabeta Felicano weren't the brothers's one night lovers but the magical creatures they had gone out to buy. But How,when,and why did Ludwig & Gilbert buy magical creatures that can turn human. What was wrong with them ? Then again Roderich expected this reckless behavior from Gilbert. But not from Ludwig…definitely not Ludwig. But none the less Roderich knew he had to get the kitchen before there was mess, and get Elizabeta and Felicano into decent looking clothes. Roderich thought _Great._ more things added to my already full plate. The Austrian butler sighed as he walked into the kitchen fully prepared to see a mess. When Ludwig Beilschmidt had taken home a fairy he never thought in a million years that the said fairy would end up human nor did he think he would end up sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair. So when he did finally wake up from the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs he immediately notice Feliciano was not there. Then perhaps it had all been a dream a strange horrible dream. Sighing out of relief Ludwig calmly walked downstairs to the dinning room to see his brother getting yelled at by some woman with a frying pan ready to give him a good crack to the skull. Then there was Feliciano who was trembling out of fear was also getting yelled at by Roderich about his horrible table manners. So it hadn't been a dream it was real. Ludwig sighed clearly frustrated until finally he exploded "Would you all shut up already ! Roderich stop yelling at Felicano. Gilbert stop acting like a pig and Miss…put down the frying pan ! " Ludwig yelled that stunned the whole room into a pregnant silence. As Ludwig took his seat across his brother from the table and next to Felicano. Who promptly began to talk to him eagerly and of course apologizing about making him stay and sleep on the chair. As Ludwig ate his breakfast and listened to Felicano. Who explained who Elizabeta was and etc and how Roderich had given them proper clothes and a lesson on etiquette. Ludwig nodded along pondering what he was going to do with Felianco he couldn't just throw him out on the streets that'd be inhumane. Nor was he ging to sell him that would also be inhumane. As for Gilbert Ludwig knew that brother wouldn't give up the chance to brag to his friends about his mermaid turning into a human. "we could just hide them here for now….and then whenever we have guests they can stay up in the drawing room….it's almost too perfect. /emLudwig kept pondering still though he had to have more options then just that. That's when Roderiech came over and murmured in his ear about guests that were coming over that very evening. Ludwig nearly choked on his coffee. 'What !? Gilbert did you invite your friends over ?! Along with a few mutuals !? After what happened with Feliciano and Elizabeta !? What will they say when they see them ? How can we explain their sudden appearance !?" Ludwig yelled form across the table. While Gilbert just rolled his eyes "Don't worry bro ! I got this anyway I told them to come and bring their own magical creatures. Tony says that something werid happen to his fairy ! and that he would like to get our advice on what to do with it now…and I haven't seen Francis in ages he said he got a little neko person recently ! "If you don't want them to know about little Feli then just dress him up as staff easy ! " Gilbert said shrugging his brother while Elizabeta just humphed "I'm not some kind of object to be paraded around with I have feelings too you jackass. Screw your friends I'll be up in the library cleaning,the young woman said crossing her arms angrily as Gilbert spewed out his coffee. Trying to get out the words because he really needed her in order to complete his bragging plan. That and he secretly liked to be around her and making her angry. "What could he say ? It was fun ! As for Ludwig he didn't want anyone to know about Feli for fear that he would be taken away and experimented on like an animal. Some may say Ludwig was cold and emotionally distant but he was no heartless monster. So it was decided then they would have guests that very evening. End of chapter five.

Notes

Okay ! Antonio will make an appearance but ! this was during the week Romano was asleep so he will be attending alone ! So don't worry about the timeline also there may be some spelling errors sorry ! posted late night like always sorry !/p


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Feliciano and Elizabeta were assigned proper rooms for themselves although much to Feli's disapoint at leaving Ludwig's room,But to the relief of Ludwig that he would be able to sleep in his bed once again. In fact Roderich had taken it upon himself to teach Elizabeta Feliciano how to behave. Of course they still had to go over the complete etquette rules butthen again it was easier said then done,since Elizabeta had much prefered to take a nice long bath in her new room. After having to pry the Hungarian mermaid from her bath he then had to chase Feliacno out of the kitchen wake him up numerous times. In the end Roderich managed to settle them down long enough to cover the basics before they left to get ready for the guests they were expecting in the evening. Of course Feli needed a bit of help from Ludwig putting his clothes on as he usaually wore simple clothing not all this complex clothing. But soon enough the guests began to arrive and the large house was abuzz. The first people to arrive were Gilbert's friends Antonio Francis though Antonio seemed anxiously forlorn. Francis however was exicted and of course show offy in fact he had brought a neko he named Matthew, Francis in fact made a point that Matthew was part of a twin set. Saying how disappointed that he was not able to get the "full set" since a russian had gotten his hands on the more mischievous one. But was glad he able to get the "cute one." His little pet however did not appreciate the attention in fact he shyed away from it. Mumbling to himself about indecency humbleness,but Francis paid him no heed and continued to brag. Gilbert however was getting quite tired of it and began to brag about Elizabeta who was not happy about it. Feli happily interoduced himself to Antoino Francis who seemed to love him at once and kept asking if they could take him home much to Ludwig's chagrin. After awhile others began arrive Ludwig greeted them with his usual stern yet welcoming voice, the others in fact were all the people Felicacno regonized from the market. All except Romano of course, there was Feliks with his new "owner" Toris and Lukas Emil with Mathias but it seemed Lukas only came muttering angerily about being left alone with a jackass something about Emil someone named Kaoru that they couldn't come or something like that. Tino The cold and seemingly souless man were there but the smaller man assured Feliacno that Berwarld as the other man was known meant no harm. After all the introductuons they all settled into the parlor,everyone began to talk at once questioning each other how all thier magical creatures turned human and etc. One by one each one told thier story from the buyer to the creature. Even Ludwig Feliciano partipated more Feliciano then Ludwig though,after all the stories had been told the fairies mermaid began to talk among themselves. "What do you think triggered this sudden change ?" Tino asked "Perhaps since the forest had been conquered that all the magic left it making us turn into humans?" Lukas answered him. "makes sense for us fairies but what about Elizabeta ? she's a mermaid !" Feliciano said pointing to the hungarian mermaid. "Ahaha..well I mostly spend time in the forest's lagoons rather then in my own seas..see ?" she Feli both snickered at her pun. While the others just rolled their eyes,Matthew offered some advice on somethings quite a lot of them had questions about which were about everything in the human world and when and where they would experince it. Alas after what seemed like five mintues they all realized it was quite late. So the guests left quietly as Feliciano waved goodbye to them sadly. Before the whole household quietly fell into a deep sleep or well most of it. Somehow Feliacno managed to sneak into Ludwig's bed. Ludwig however was quite the light sleeper and immediately went for the knife under his bed before quickly holding it to Feli's throat until he heard Feli's pathetic mewling "I'm just a simple tomato fairy, don't hurt me !" Ludwig sighed as he put the knfie back under the mattrus "what the hell are you doing here ? you have your own room." he said scowled "but it's scary to sleep alone I like your bed much better !" the little italian man said happily. Ludwig rubbed his temples before turning over on his side "fine but just for tonight okay?" Feliciano happily obliged and fell into a deep comforting sleep.

End of chapter six

notes Kaoru = Hong Kong alright ! I promise the next few chapters will be Spamano. Also I may also work on another fic that will be Asakiku taking place during world war two…I think it'll be the first one of it's kind..maybe I dunno I haven't found any fanfictions about the particular subject I'm writing about. Edit two I fully regret posting this trash….forgive me./small/p


End file.
